This invention relates generally to a pivot shaft mounting and, more particularly, to a shaft mounting which permits the end of a shaft to be pivoted relative to its longitudinal axis.
Hospital beds of the type having a spring consisting of a lower frame and articulated head and foot spring deck portions utilize elongate, motor driven or manually cranked shafts to operate linkage mechanisms which pivotally raise and lower the spring as a whole, and the deck portions relative to the frame. These shafts are commonly mounted to pivot brackets which must be disassembled and re-assembled in order to mount the shafts. This is a time-consuming procedure which requires tools and labour. The present shaft mount overcomes this problem in a manner not revealed by the known prior art.